


A Padded Cell Built for Two

by BuddyLove



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Kink, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyLove/pseuds/BuddyLove
Summary: Injected with a drug, Bruce beat up Oswald, now he has been tossed into Arkham Asylum, but he finds out his new room mate is his old nemesis, the Joker.This is my take on what would have happened if some of the events from Batman the Telltale game had happened after Batman has fought the Joker and known him for years, in universe where Bruce never met John Doe.(I am a big fan of John Doe, but I couldn't resist writing a version where Bruce meets the Joker instead :P)ps this is my first ever BatJoke fic! XD so...lets see how this goes, hehe





	1. New guy on the cell block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatJokesFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatJokesFandom/gifts).



So he had beat the shit out of Oz, so what?

Oz had it coming.

So Vicki turned out to be crazy.

Big fucking surprise, just about everyone he knew had crazy hiding just under the skin.

Maybe it was Gotham.

Maybe Gotham just brought out the worst in people.

Either way…here he was.    

In Arkham.

There was a rule in Arkham that he apparently knew nothing about.

The Joker gets what he wants.

Whatever he wants, just so long as he stays happy, no one gets hurt.

Even if what he wants is to have Bruce as his new cell mate.

The way Bruce found out about this rule was by being brought to his new ‘room.’

It seemed pointless to ask why they were taking him to the most dangerous part of the asylum,

He figured it had to do with how badly he beat Oz,

Which had been fairly badly, if his limited memory was even half right.

What has him almost fighting his guards is when he sees what cell they have brought him to.

Batman knows who's cell that is and is not eager to enter it as Bruce Wayne.

He has to fight back the urge to resist, to fight the guards, to beg them not to do this.

He knows they would question why he was so scared of this cell.

And then he would have to explain how he knew who’s cell it was.

No, he has to play dumb, even though he is more scared than he ever thought he could be capable of feeling.

“Wait till you see who your new roommate is, rich boy! Hehe. You’re gonna love this!” a guard says.

Bruce closed his eyes.

_I wanna wake up. I need to wake up. God, please let this be a dream! Please let me wake up!_

The door opens.

Bruce opens his eyes.

It is no dream.

The Joker stands there smiling, waiting patiently as the guards shove Bruce inside.

" _No!_ _Don't do this! I am begging you! He'll_..." Bruce tries to resist them even as he is pushed inside the cell.

"Have fun with your new room mate, Rich Boy!" the guard says before slamming the door shut and locking it. 

Bruce turns to stare at the Joker, no longer trying to hide the fear he feels.

He is about to speak, to plead for mercy the way he knows everyone expects Bruce Wayne would when he hears...

“Hello… _darling_.” The Joker purrs and smiles widely as his acid green eyes glitter with dark fire.

And somewhere between those eyes, that smile and that word...

Bruce realizes it.

_Oh, God!_

_He knows!_

_He knows I am..._

_I am so fucked!_


	2. Cell Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds out why the Joker asked for him as his new roommate and the drug Vicki/Lady Arkham gave Bruce is causing Bruce to lose more than just his balance, as he realizes just how dangerous the situation he is in really is.

I am so fucked, Bruce thinks as he stares into those wild green eyes.

He doesn’t even bother asking how the Joker knows.

All that matters is that he _does_ know.

He takes stock of how the clown looks.

He is wearing a standard issue Arkham uniform which consists of an off colored grey shirt…

Grey sweatpants

And a bright purple undershirt.

Typical Joker

Bruce is surprised that they let the clown have his makeup in here.

Maybe it was on account of his ‘good behavior’

The clown had been relatively well behaved since Batman had last brought him to Arkham.

That was about a month ago.

And now Bruce noticed how the Joker’s cell looked.

It wasn’t the first time Bruce had seen the Joker’s cell, but it looked so much different than it had the last time he saw it.

Last time the walls had been bare and the room had a worn and washed out look about it.

Now, however, the change was dramatic.

The whole room looked like it belonged to a child.

A child who was obsessed with Batman, that is.

On the walls hung newspaper clippings of the Caped Crusader apprehending the Clown Prince of Crime.

Bruce gaped at the hearts drawn around Batman in what he knew had to be lipstick.

He shuddered.

There were also posters of the Dark Knight fighting the Joker as well.

The bed was outfitted in a complete Batman blanket, sheet and pillow case set.

On the bed sat a rather sizable stuffy of the Batman and even one of the clown himself.

Bruce was speechless as he took it all in.

He knew the Joker was obsessed, but this was beyond what even he had imagined.

He stared into the Joker’s eyes, trying to gage the situation.

His instincts told him he was in very serious trouble.

The Joker continued to stare at him, and Bruce realized he was giving him the chance to take it all in.

He was still feeling the effects of the drug Vicki had given him.

His head swam and he felt unable to think clearly, a feeling that scared the Hell out of him.

He felt dizzy and unsteady, too.

He was sure the Joker could see just how badly the drug was affecting him, too.

The clown could see right into his fucking soul as far as Bruce knew.

“I saw your little fist fight on the news. I take it you’ve met Lady Arkham then, eh, Batsy?” the Joker said and chuckled darkly.

Bruce didn’t know what to say.

So many questions popped into his mind.

_How do you know who I am?_

_How do you know Lady Arkham?_

_What do you want with me?_

_What are you going to do to me?_

_Why are there little lipstick hearts drawn around my pictures?_

_Why in the Hell do you have a plushy of me?_

(That thought made his stomach feel oddly hot and twist into little knots)

God, he just couldn’t make his mind concentrate long enough to give the Joker his reply.

That in and of its self was very bad thing indeed.

He knew how quick the clown’s mood could change and how easy it was to trigger him.

And that was one thing he did not want to right now.

Best to try and keep the Joker calm and happy as long as he can by whatever means necessary.

But right now the Joker seemed to understand all this.

Sure, why wouldn’t he?

After all, no one understood him the way this psychopath did.

Of all the foes Batman has ever faced, none was as dangerous as the Joker.

Because none of them targeted his mind the way the Joker did.

None of them cared to.

“What do you want from me?” Bruce asked, his voice was not his own.

He was beyond scared.

Though, truth be told, he was not so much afraid of the Joker as he was of himself.

Afraid of whatever it was that Vicki injected into him and how it was affecting his thinking.

And the rest of his body, for that matter.

He was afraid of what the drug might make him think or do.

Afraid of what Harvey was becoming.

Afraid of what Oswald would do if discovered the lab in Wayne Tower.

Afraid of what might happen to Gotham now that Batman was locked in Arkham with the Joker.

Afraid for poor Alfred who was no doubt worried sick about him.

And amid all these worries was the one that scared him the most.

What if he really was just like his father?

Knowing now the atrocities his father was guilty of, Bruce felt afraid that the Joker might be right.

That maybe they really weren’t that different at all.

His father had done terrible things, things that weren’t just illegal but cruel, sadistic and immoral.

And now everyone in Gotham knew it.

Including the Joker.

The clown had remained where he was since Bruce had entered the cell.

Now he moved forward a few feet, till he and Bruce were only two feet apart.

“ _This_ is what I wanted, darling. You, in here, with me. Tell me, Bats, does that frighten you? You _look_ frightened.

'Well…don’t be. I am not going to tell anyone your little secret, not unless you give me a reason to, that is.

‘No, when I found out they had sent you here, I decided the only thing to do was have them send you to me, that way I can keep you safe.

'You see, _Brucie_ , even thou _I_ don’t want to kill you; I am afraid everyone else in this loony bin feels differently.

'I am sure you can understand that, after all it was _your_ daddy that put most of them in here.”

 

Bruce was fighting back the fear that was now so overwhelming he was shaking.

He knew the clown was right; he was a target now that everyone knew about his dad.

The sad truth was that he was safer with the Joker than he would be anywhere else Arkham.

Maybe in all of Gotham for that matter, twisted as that was.

The Joker was trying to protect him the only way he could, by keeping him close.

Bruce supposed he should feel at least a little grateful to the Joker for that.

Hell, maybe he did.

He didn’t know what to say, the Drug really was affecting his thinking, clouding his judgment.

“You didn’t have to do that…but I…”

He went to take a step forward, though why he really wasn’t sure, when he lost his balance.

He fell forward.

And the Joker caught him.

The clown’s arms wrapped around him, trying to steady him.

“I always knew I you’d  fall for me one day, Batsy.” The Joker said with a giggle.

The feeling of the Joker’s chest against his head feels strangely good.

Bruce knew he should push away, try to put distance between himself and the Joker.

But three things are stopping him from doing so.

#1 he was far too dizzy and unsteady to even attempt to put up a fight, especially with the Joker.

#2 even if he wasn’t drugged he couldn’t risk fighting the Joker without drawing suspicion to himself.

And last but not least…

#3 The gentle feeling of the Joker’s arms wrapped around him feels strangely good.

So does his body, feverishly warm and powerful as Bruce rests against it.

And so does the sound of Joker’s heartbeat, pounding strong and wild just beneath Bruce’s ear.

And then there is the clown’s scent.

Had Bruce ever smelled anything so insanely intoxicating before in all his life?

It was a mix of chemicals, face paint, lipstick, cologne, gasoline, smoke and blood.

And beneath all of that was a smell that Bruce has never dared to associate with this man.

The smell of his seed.

Bruce groaned, unable to will away the image that that smell brought to mind.

This shouldn’t feel _good,_ Bruce thinks.

It shouldn’t _smell good_ , either.

But _oh God_ , it _does._

 _He_ does.

And Bruce thinks to himself: _‘He was thinking about me while he…he…’_

The drug pumping in his veins is making it impossible to keep his thoughts to himself.

His head feels so fuzzy…

And then hears himself say…

“You smell so good.”

 

That caught the Joker off guard.

He knew that his Bat had a sweet side, but he had never thought he’d hear him say _that._

The truth was he had cackled when he saw Bruce beat up Oswald on the news.

He knew it was only a matter of time before Bruce acted like the Bat while not wearing his mask.

The sight had been the most beautiful thing the Joker had ever seen.

The look of rage on Bruce’s face was fucking gorgeous to behold.

And now here was, melting against the Joker’s chest, telling the clown how good he smelled.

The Joker grinned widly.

This was going far better than he had ever dreamed.

He breathed in Bruce’s scent and sighed happily.

“You smell good too, Bats, but you need to lie down before you fall down. Come on.”

The Joker moved Bruce over to the bed and helped him to lay down on the far side against the wall.

Bruce went willingly, seeing no point in trying to resist.

Whatever the Hell Vicki had gotten him with he was powerless to resist it.

Besides, giving in felt so much better anyways.

The Joker lay down beside him and Bruce found himself laying his head against the Joker’s chest again.

He listened to the clown’s heartbeat.

The sound was the most insanely soothing sound he has ever heard in his entire life.

He hasn’t listened to another person’s heart beat since before his parents were killed.

Bruce was only now realizing just how tiered he was.

He hadn’t slept in forty hours or so and he was exhausted.

“I am so tiered.” Bruce said, his eyes closing even as he feels the Joker’s arms wrap around him.

It feels oddly comforting, knowing that no one would dare to harm him now.

He is drifting off to sleep when he hears the Joker whisper in his ear.

“Get some sleep, Batsy; you’re going to need it.”

It is the last thing he hears before darkness over takes him and he falls to sleep for the first time in 20 years with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here it is, chapter two, took me longer than I wanted it to but its finally done! I hope you guys like it, I've got so much fun planed for these two! Also next chapter is going to get dirty, so be ready for that. I am working on it as we speak and it should be done soon ;3  
> PS This one is for all you BatJoke fans and fic writers out there, you guys make the world AWESOME!


	3. Cell Block Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bruce sleeps the Joker considers his good fortune. When Bruce wakes up the two of them must decide on what they will do next. But first they need to get a few things straitened out. ;)

Well…

This was certainly unexpected.

He grinned widely as he held Bruce in his arms.

He had expected Bruce to either deny it or fight with him.

He kind of wanted his Batsy to fight with him.

That having been said…

This felt nice too.

Okay, maybe more than nice.

This felt fucking wonderful.

For that matter, so did hearing Bruce say that he smelled good.

Well, he had always thought that Batman smelled good, better than good,

But he never thought his Bat would say the same thing about him.

And he never thought Batsy would be sleeping in his arms like this either.

The question was what to do with him now?

Oh, there were just TOO many choices!

And he wanted to try them ALL!

For now he was content to card his fingers thru Bruce’s hair while he considered the possibilities.

He had some idea of what the drug Vicki had given Bruce was doing to him.

He had seen what it had done to Harvey Dent, for example.

The man had gone from being a capable, sane mayoral candidate to a power crazed lunatic in the space of a few days.

One who was willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

The same way Mayor Hill had.

And Falcony.

And, for that matter, Thomas Wayne.

Now _that_ was funny!

Batman’s own father had been worse than the Joker would ever be.

Joker didn’t pretend to be an upstanding member of society.

He didn’t hide behind a mask of righteousness.

he didn’t try to be something he wasn’t.

he was the Joker.

Enough said.

Poor Brucie had to deal with the fact that his ‘sainted’ father was a psycho.

And now he was in serious danger of becoming one too.

How marvelous!

All Joker would have to do is play his cards right and he would have his Batsy on a leash.

If he didn’t have him on one already, that is.

-

Consciousness came back to him slowly.

He had been dreaming and the dream was lite and pleasant.

It was slipping thru his fingers now as he tried to gain his bearings.

His first realization was that he was not in the Manor.

That was not too surprising…

He woke up in other places often.

He also realized he was not alone.

That too was not really surprising.

He was Bruce Wayne, after all.

What was surprising was the realization that the person he was laying was not a woman.

Okay…

That wasn’t so bad, really.

Sure, he was not really used to that happening.

But it wasn’t like it was some big deal, lots of the men who worked for him were gay.

Then he saw the print on the man’s shirt.

It was a big letter A

And under it was the word…

Arkham.

Oh no.

Bruce froze.

He wasn’t…

He couldn’t be…

His eyes slowly moved up.

Taking in the purple undershirt his companion wore.

Against his very, VERY pale skin.

_No._

_No no no._

_Nonononononono_

He sat up slowly and looked into the other man’s face.

His pale skinned, crimson lipped, green eyed and green haired face.

“Good morning, _Batsy_.” The Joker said with a massive grin.

Everything came back to him in one sudden, terrible rush.

If Bruce could have screamed, he would have.

Instead all he could say was…

“Good morning…Joker.”

-

He still felt the drug pumping in his veins,

impairing his judgment and affecting his mind.

He knows he should do something, anything to try and escape.

But he knows it is pointless.

Everyone thinks he is nuts and wants him locked up here.

Everyone except for maybe Alfred and he might think being here is best for Bruce too.

After all...

he did beat the Hell out of Oz...

on national television...

without even the slightest of provocation.

And as Bruce Wayne...not Batman.

And it was clear that his ability to think was still dangerously impaired.

Not to mention his ability to walk without falling over.

Well...

at least the Joker was there to catch him.

Wasn't that comforting?

 

In the last month he has found out the following...

That his dad was a sick, twisted monster.

Oz is a gangster calling himself the 'Penguin.'

Vicki is a psychopath calling herself Lady Arkham

And now here he was...

in bed with the Joker.

When did he slip into the fucking Twilight Zone?

 

"Sleep well, Batsy?" The Joker asked, sitting up so that he was at eye level with Bruce.

Bruce gazed into those acid green eyes and considered the question.

Actually...all things considered he had slept really well.

Better, in fact, than he has slept in years.

"I slept well." Bruce says, trying his hardest to figure out what he should say or do next.

It was a sick, sad fact that his only friend in this place was the psychotic clown he called his nemesis.

But it was still a fact just the same.

Joker had said he didn't want to kill Bruce, but there were things worse than death.

And the clown knew that just as well as Batman did, if not better.

Bruce needed to play this out carefully.

He just wasn't sure how to make this workout so that he didn't up doing anything he might regret later on.

 

The Joker looked at Bruce with bemusement.

He could see that Bruce was trying to figure out what to do next.

_Trying to make a plan to get out of here no doubt._

_How cute?_

_Poor little bat just doesn't see how pointless that train of thought is._

_At least not the way he is going about it, anyway._

_Well...maybe I can help him out there, hehe._ The Joker thought with a smile.

 

Bruce saw that look and knew it meant trouble. 

But there was nothing he could do about it.

Well...

Maybe not 'nothing.'

He wasn't stupid,

Bruce could figure out what the Joker was after.

He just wasn't exactly sure of 3 things.

# 1- why did the Joker attracted him? (even just thinking about that gave Batman a headache)

#2- was it purely physical or was there more to it than that? (Could someone like the Joker actually feel love?)

and last but not least...

#3- Did the Joker expect Bruce to be the one on top? 

or did Joker want to be the dominant one? (That question seemed terrifyingly self evident, seeing as it was the JOKER after all!) 

Batman was simply not equipped to handle that thought.

The very idea of the Joker doing that to him scared him more than he could say.

The way his luck was running lately didn't bode well for Bruce.

What the Hell was he going to do?

 

"What's the matter, Darling?

"Still trying to figure out what you are going to do now that you are trapped in here with little old me?"

The Joker purred as he leaned in closer to Bruce.

Bruce didn't know what to do.

He was trapped.

He had no hope of escaping alone.

No one was coming to save him.

And the Joker was giving him 'bedroom eyes.'

He was fucked.

Literally.

 

He could either try to fight and get hurt in the process.

or

He could go with the flow and hope for the best.

 

He thought about the night before, what he could remember of it.

How he fell against the Joker's chest.

How good it was to be held like that.

And how good he smelled.

And how good it felt to fall asleep in his arms.

Why was he fighting it?

Fear.

That was why.

Bruce found he was more afraid of this than he has ever been of anything.

Even the dark ally, just across from the Monarch Theater, where his parents were killed.

He is afraid of loving this man.

Afraid that the Joker might be right about him.

Afraid that Batman is making more monsters rather than less.

Afraid that he is the cancer at the heart of Gotham.

Afraid that he will lose himself to the Joker, and with that his sanity.

 

He finds himself looking into the Joker's green eyes and wondering...

Is there anyway I can save us both?

Anyway I can end this vicious cycle? 

Maybe...

Just maybe...

Somehow some good can come out of this.

Maybe I can use this to save us both.

Maybe I am not whats wrong with Gotham.

Maybe I am whats right with it.

Because I chose to be.

I chose to try and stop the madness.

I chose to try and make this city a better place.

I chose compassion over persecution.

Mercy over Judgment.

And love over hate.

Its my choice 

And right now...

I am choosing to do this.

 

"Do whatever you want to me, Joker..."

Bruce swallows hard and closes his eyes.

"I _want_ you to." Bruce says as he opens his eyes.

He is trembling with a mix of fear and excitement.

And the excitement is scarier than everything else, because he didn't even know it was there until now.

 

The Joker studied his Bat for a moment.

Did Bruce really mean that?

Did he really know what he was saying?

Yes, of course he did.

He is Batman, after all, even drugged and lacking his mask...

Batman always means what he says.

 

"I see. So...You want me to do whatever I want you, _little Brucie?_ " The Joker croons.

He leans forward and caresses Bruce's face with his left hand, all the while grinning seductively. 

The touch sends shivers running down Bruce's spine.

He feels his breathing change, becoming more rapid and shallow.

"I...I..."

"You look so cute when your nervous, you know that, honey?" Joker says, getting so close Bruce can feel his breath on his lips.

_oh, God..._

_What am I doing?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_He's going to..._

_Going to..._

 

"Don't be afraid, Bruce. I am going to take good care of you, I promise." Joker says.

And he leans in...

and kisses Bruce.

 _"mmph!"_ Bruce gasped in surprise.

The clown's mouth was pressed tight against his own.

Bruce could feel Joker's lipstick smearing all over his own mouth.

Joker's right arm wrapped around him and held him tight.

He buried his left hand in the hair on the back of Bruce's head and pulled at it dominatingly.

 

Batman's mind screamed at him.

_no! don't! stop!_

Bruce's mind, on the other hand...

Was saying something else entirely.

He could feel Joker's tongue on his lips, insisting he open his mouth and let him in.

Bruce let out a small, hopeless moan...

and opened his mouth.

The Joker's tongue speared into his mouth and ran wild, tasting every part of it, filling it, owning it.

It felt so wrong, so good and so bad so dirty and so fucking _right!_

There was no fighting this.

The drug kicked in even harder now, and he was letting go.

Letting the Joker do whatever he wanted to him.

 

Oh, this was so bad!

But...

But damn if it didn't feel so fucking good!

Bruce moaned, wanting more and not wanting more, fearing what more would be and wanting it, no, _needing_ it anyway.

Bruce pulled away only long enough to utter one word.

_"More!"_

Joker maneuvered him to where he was laying down on the bed with Joker on top of him, his leg thrust between Bruce's.

Joker's left hand slid down slowly, caressing Bruce's face first.

Then his chest...

then his stomach...

before reaching his goal.

Bruce felt his mind slipping as the Joker's hand reached under his sweat pants and took hold of him.

 _"Joker...fuck!"_ Bruce exclaimed.

His hips bucked on their own as the Joker wrapped his nimble fingers around Bruce's cock.

"You like that, Brucie? It sure _looks_ like you like it." Joker asked with a sly grin.

He was slowly stroking Bruce, making him ache with need.

 _Faster!_ Bruce thought feverishly.

_I need you to stroke me faster!_

"You need something, darling? What is it? _Tell me_ , Batsy. I want to _hear_ you say it." 

Bruce groaned.

 _""Faster."_ Bruce whimpered.

"Faster? What do you want me to do faster, Brucie?" Joker said with a massive grin.

Bruce groaned louder.

_"...Stroke me faster!"_

Joker was grinning from ear to ear now.

"Look at me, Bruce." 

Bruce looked into those acid green eyes.

They were dark with desire and the pupils were blown.

"Now...be a good boy and say 'please' for me and I promise I'll make you glad you did."

Bruce considered it.

He had already gone this far.

He might as well do as the Joker asked.

He had nothing to gain from doing otherwise. 

Bruce swallowed hard.

and with it swallowed what was left of his pride.

 _"Please stroke me faster!"_ Bruce pleaded, biting his lip, afraid that the Joker would ask for more again.

But the Joker only smiled down at him softly.

"See, now, that wasn't so hard, was it? And now you get a treat for being such a good boy."

There was a note in Joker's voice that send heat all the way into Bruce's stomach.

He was pretty sure he knew what Joker meant.

And he was suddenly very, very glad he had said please.

 

 

Joker pulled Bruce's sweatpants off and settled himself between Bruce's legs.

He still had Bruce's cock in his hand and now he leaned down to admire it.

 

Joker smiled and uttered one single word.

"Beautiful."

Before taking the entire member in his mouth, sucking Bruce's cock down to the base.

 

 _"Fuck!"_ Bruce exclaimed, his hips jerking up on their own.

It felt so insanely good, Bruce had to bite his tongue to keep from coming then and there.

Joker was _way_ too good at this for this to be his first time.

That thought shouldn't make Bruce angry, but it does.

It makes him wonder if it was by choice, or if Joker was forced to do it.

or if maybe the Joker is just good at this because he wanted it so badly and that this really is _his first_ _time,_ too.

Bruce _wanted_ it to be.

If he was going to lose himself to the fucking clown, he wanted the clown to lose himself to Bruce too.

The way he always acted like he had.

 

 Joker was fucking loving this.

His Bat was like putty in his hands.

Every moan, every buck of his hips, every little shiver was delicious.

And Bruce's cock was far better than he had dreamed it would be, too.

longer and sweeter.

Not that Joker had any real experience with this sort of thing.

Oh, there were times when he really wanted to.

But he wasn't about to settle for anything less than his Dark Knight.

 

Bruce found that he didn't know what to do with his hands.

He really, really wanted to touch the Joker's hear.

So

Slowly...

Nervously...

He reached down and touched the tips of his fingers to the Joker's head.

He had expected Joker's hair to feel unnatural.

Instead, it felt soft and silky.

Joker felt the touch tingle across his sensitive scalp.

He looked up into Bruce's eyes and moaned his approval.

Bruce moaned too, loving how good this all felt, how right it felt.

He was caressing Joker's head now with gentle, loving strokes.

He knew if this went on much longer he was going to cum.

The question was...

was that what Joker wanted?

Or should he ask?

"Joker...I can't hold back much longer..." Bruce warned.

Joker pulled away, but only long enough to say...

"Good, now I want you to cum for me, Brucie." Joker said, before stroking him fast and sucking him hard.

Bruce had just time enough to say...

"But..."

Before his body was burning with over whelming pleasure.

 _"J...J...JOKER!"_ Bruce cried, and he was cumming hard and fast, hips bucking, hands tangled in the clown's hair.

Bruce's mind was blown as he pumped into the Joker's mouth.

He felt himself slip, giving all that he was to the Joker and only asking for the same in return.

To love and to be loved in return.

Joker drank him down, then licked the last drop off the head of his cock lovingly.

Bruce was panting, unable to move, to speak, or even think.

He felt lost, empty and yet...

insanely, blissfully happy.

There was only one question he needed an answer to.

He was just too afraid to ask it.

 

The Joker pulled Bruce's pants back on before laying beside him.

Bruce found himself snuggling against the clown without question.

"I take it you enjoyed that, Darling?" Joker asked, his voice a soft whisper in Bruce's ear.

"That was...incredible." Bruce managed to say.

Bruce was crying silent tears, unsure of all the reasons why.

"Can I ask you something?" Bruce asked, his voice was not his own.

Joker chuckled at that.

"You know that technically _is_ a question?" Joker said with a playful grin.

"Go ahead, Brucie baby, ask me anything."

Bruce closed his eyes.

He has never been more scared to ask a question in his life.

And never been more afraid of what the answer might be.

He feels Joker's arms around him again, holding him tightly.

"Do you love me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this one, I've got Bruce trying to find a way to save himself and the Joker and Joker just loving the fact that he finally has his Batsy, oh yes...and I left it on a cliff hanger, mwahahahhaha! Don't worry, though, you'll find out what Joker's answer is in the next chapter, I pwamise :3


	4. For the cell of it

 

Don’t talk of love, for I’ve heard the word before. It is sleeping in my memory.                                                                                                                                                      I won’t disturb the slumber of feelings that have died; if I never loved I never would have cried.

-Simon and Garfunkel

We are strong  
No one can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

-Pat Benatar 

 

“Do you love me?”

Do I what? The Joker thought.

Do I…

Oh.

Oh, God.

_Love._

What did he know about love?

Well…

Not a hell of a lot, being honest.

What he did know was that if there was anything in this world he did love…

It was Bruce.

 

“Batsy…Bruce, darling, light of my fucking life! Do you think I would even be holding you right now if I didn’t love you?” Joker said.

“No, I don’t suppose you would.” Bruce said with a smile and a soft chuckle.

If the clown had just said ‘yes’ he would have known it was a lie.

Hearing him say it like that meant that he did have feelings for Bruce.

It didn’t surprise Bruce that some of those feelings were anger.

After all…

Loving someone made them your weakness.

And if there was one thing Joker hated it was being perceived as weak.

 

Joker hadn’t meant for it to come out as…angry as that.

But talking about love made him feel…

Well…

Angry.

Still…

He knew he needed to be careful.

He needed to sweet talk the drugged up bat, but his own emotions were still reeling.

He has wanted to be physical in a sexual way with his batsy for so long…

Did it have to be emotional?

Yes.

Yes it did.

And not just for Bruce, either.

He needed to hear that Bruce loved him.

He needed to hear it, so it should come as no surprise that Bruce needed to hear it too.

 

Bruce chuckled softly.

He hadn’t really meant to ask the question out loud but he was glad that he had.

And now he had a wicked idea of his own.

Bruce grinned to himself.

_Oh, this was going to be so much fun!_

“I’ll tell you what, Joker, if you will say ‘I love you, Bruce’ seriously, ‘I’ll give you something special.”

The clown was not expecting that.

“And they say that I am evil.” Joker grumbled, but he was amused.

It seemed as thou Bruce was a little more at ease now.

Good, then this was going to be so much fun!

The Joker took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

“I love you, Bruce. But then…you already knew that, didn’t you?”

It was hard to say.

Hard because he meant it and it was his only true weakness.

Bruce smiled.

“Yeah, I know. You just got a funny way of showing it. But then…I guess I’ve never said it back, so…”

Bruce closed his eyes and said the words that he feared would damn him to Hell

if there even was one.

“I love you too, Joker.”

They lay together like for a moment.

“So…you said you’d do something special for me if I did what you asked…I am waiting.” Joker said.

Bruce could hear the grin in his voice.

Bruce moved to where he was pulling down Joker’s pants.

He tossed them on the floor without a second thought.

Joker smiled, knowing exactly what his Batsy was going to do next.

 

For a moment Bruce just stared.

He has never done this kind of thing before, and he is really nervous that he will mess up somehow.

He feels aroused seeing just how turned on his partner is.

Which, let’s face it, is pretty damn turned on at the moment.

The sight of Joker’s cock surprises.

It is pale, save for the head which is a deep lavender color.

He had already guessed at the color of Joker’s pubic hair as being green.

Bruce found the contrast of green curly hairs, pale shaft and purple head reminded him of flowers.

Irises, to be exact.

His favorite flowers.

They had been his mother’s favorite flowers as well.

He shivers.

The Batman part of him is trying to tell him to stop.

That he shouldn’t do this.

That Batman _could not_ do this.

But Bruce doesn’t want to hear it.

 

It is Batman’s fault they are here right now.

Batman could not stop this from happening even if he wanted to.

He might as well accept the reality that he has wanted this from the moment he met Joker.

To which Batman goes quiet.

He looks up at the Joker.

Not as Bruce now but as Batman.

Joker can see it in his eyes.

Normally Bruce’s eyes are more of a gentle blue.

It is only when he is really intentness that they turn that oceanic blue.

Joker shivers under the intense gaze.

It was those azure eyes that had first made him stop and stare at the man.

No one had eyes like Batman.

Or Bruce Wayne, for that matter.

 

Theirs is a unique dynamic.

Sometimes Joker is the more dominant one.

And sometimes Bruce is.

Right now there is a bit of an unspoken power struggle between the two.

It is a playful struggle though, at least for now.

“I love it when you look at me like that, Bats… I could drown in your eyes.” Joker purred.

Batman smirked.

“When I look into your eyes, it feels like I am burning alive and loving it.” Bruce confessed.

Joker grins widely and wickedly.

But before he has a chance to say another word Bruce deep throats his cock.

“Oh, God!… _Bruce_ … _Fuck!”_ Joker exclaims, throwing his head back and moaning even as his hips jerk up.

 

The feeling of Bruce’s mouth around his cock is better than Joker had ever dreamed it would be.

It feels like heaven, so perfectly wet, hot and tight.

Bruce had not wanted to hesitate; he knew that if he did he might lose his nerve.

He had not thought he would enjoy doing this; he has never gone down on another man before.

But it feels surprisingly arousing.

 

The sound of the Joker, _his_ Joker, moaning and crying out his name like that…

It is intoxicating.

And it was _his_ name Joker said, not Batman’s.

This was why he had never slept with Selena.

She was not even in love with who Batman _was,_ but who she _wanted_ him to be.

A petty thief like her.

No one has ever loved him for who he is.

No one except Joker.

And for Joker, Bruce found he is willing to go all the way.

 

Joker looked down into Bruce’s eyes.

They were somewhere between blue and green right now.

Not at odds, no, but at peace.

“That feels fucking amazing, Brucie. You, ah…you haven’t done this before, have you darling?”

Bruce could hear the borderline fear and anger in his voice.

He understood how Joker felt.

The thought of Joker having ever done this with someone else had made him feel the same way.

Bruce pulled his mouth away from its task long enough to reply.

“No, never. You are the only one I have ever…or will ever do this with. I don’t want anyone else, J.                                                                                                                          I only want you. What about you? Have you ever…?”

He isn’t sure what he means to ask, the question seemed so dumb.

Because he feels pretty sure the clown has done this kind of thing before.

And then there is Harley…

He is also pretty sure that Joker and Harley have slept together at least once.

He knows he really, really should not feel jealous of her for that, but…

He still does.

 

“Have I ever what, Bruce? You are going to have to be _way_ more specific, darling.”

He really does not want to be.

“Have you ever slept with a man before?”

Joker blinks and then smirks.

His Batsy is jealous!

“You want to know the truth, Brucie, honey?” he waits a moment, knowing the dramatic pause makes Bruce worry.

He waits just long enough to see Bruce squirm

Then he adds  “No. you are the only person I have ever slept with. And I’ll tell you why, my beloved Dark Knight.                                                                                                    Because I refuse to settle for anyone less than you, that is why. There now. Feel better, darling?”

He does.

Wait…

“I am the only person you’ve ever…what about Harley? I thought you two…”

Joker cackled.

“Me and Harls? Hahahahahahahaha! Don’t be ridiculous! Bats! you are the only one. Ever. What about you? You really sleep with all those models and socialites like the tabloids say?”

There was a poisonous edge to those last few words.

“You want the truth?”

“I do.” Joker’s gaze was intense.

The moment was electrified.

 “No. I never slept with any of them. I never slept with anyone before you.”

It was clear by the expression on Joker’s face he was not expecting that.

“But I thought…”

“The whole Play Boy cover is just that, a cover. You are the only person to ever get past it.”

Joker stared at him for a long moment and was about to say something else when Bruce said.

“Now…are you going to fuck me already or do I have to beg you?”

Joker’s eyes widened but before he could reply Bruce had re-situated himself to where he was straddling him.

Joker’s cock was pressing tantalizingly against Bruce’s ass, causing Bruce to whimper and moan.

“You really asking me that question? You do know I want both, right?”

Bruce chuckled.

“I know you do, I ah…I’ll beg, but first…I don’t suppose you have any lube, do you?” Bruce asked.

Joker smiled.

“I always come prepared for you, Batsy boo.”

He reached under the mattress and retrieved a bottle of expensive KY warming jell.

Bruce sighed.

“Only the best for my Bat. Now, I need to move you, this position won’t work for us”

Suddenly Joker grabbed him and pulled him down on to the bed.

Bruce found himself loving the rush of being manhandled.

He never let anyone dominate him, but this…

This felt so fucking right.

 

Bruce lay on the bed on his back, feeling surprisingly excited at what was going to happen next.

“There, that’s better. Now…where were we? Oh, yes! You were going to beg me to fuck you!                                                                                                                                  Well…I am waiting, Brucie.”

Bruce took a deep breath, prepping himself for this.

“Joker…please.” Bruce started.

“Please, what, Brucie? Be specific.” Joker said, opening the bottle and pouring some of the lube on his fingers.

“Please…please…fuck me…” Bruce gulped, his face blushing

Joker smiled and replied.

 “Well…since you asked me so nicely…I guess I _can_ do that for my little Batsy. Now…give me a kiss,                                                                                                                      then I’ll finger that cute little ass of yours till it’s nice and lose, okay, Brucie?”

Bruce felt an odd rush at what Joker had said.

He had not expected Joker to play along so eagerly or so well.

Or for what Joker said to make him feel so…

Turned on.

 

Bruce blushed but he was eager to comply with his partners commands.

He sat up and leaned in to kiss Joker.

Oh yeah, Joker definitely liked that.

Joker pulled him in and kissed him wantonly.

It was a dirty, needy, demanding, loving and terrifying kiss.

It left Bruce feeling dizzy and breathless.

And suddenly he felt a cool wet finger press against his entrance…

Followed soon after by a deep, sharp sting as Joker pressed his right middle finger into Bruce’s ass.

 

“Ah!” Bruce hissed, but the pain was almost instantly replaced with pleasure as Joker hit his prostate with percicion.

“You like it when I hit right there, Brucie?” Joker asked, whispering it into his left ear.

Bruce moaned, but knew that Joker demanded an affirmation.

“Y…yes. It…it…ah!” Bruce exclaimed as Joker thrust against his prostate again.

“Yes, Batsy?”

“It feels good!” Bruce exclaimed, shocked by how his own voice sounded to himself.

Joker chuckled softly and continued to finger Bruce, aiming for the spot that had Bruce gasping.

“Good boy. I am gonna have you screaming my name in no time.” Joker said with a satisfied smile.

 

And of course it was at that moment that there was a knock at the door.

“Knock it off you two! Its time for breakfast!” a male voice yelled thru the padded door.

Bruce groaned.

Joker growled.

 “Go! A! Way!” Joker yelled; his face contorted with anger and frustration.

“You really don’t want me to do that, clown! I leave and tell em’ you didn’t show for breakfast cus’ you and your new roomy were too busy playing around, then Dr. Leland is gonna come and bug you, and she is liable to break the two of you up, at least for a while. So be a good boy and wait till later to finish what’cha’ started, okay?”

Joker huffed, and then sighed.

“Fine! Have it your way! But if I am extra staby at lunch you’ll know why!”

Joker said.

He reluctantly pulled his finger from Bruce, causing Bruce to let out a whimper,

Joker whipped his finger on a Kleenex from the box by his bed.

It was strange, Bruce had expected Joker to go off on the orderly, but he only seemed slightly frustrated.

“I am surprised. I thought you would threaten to kill him for that. Why didn’t you?”

Joker considered it.

“Because that is Barney. You could say that he is one of the very few people I wont kill. Mostly because he treats me with respect as well as humanly. He would never do anything inhumane to me or any of the other patients at Arkham or let anyone else to, if he can help it, which he can’t always do, mind you. For that I have made sure he is protected. Anyone tries to hurt him and they will answer to me.”  Joker replied.

They both took a moment to calm down.

Then Bruce realized what was about to happen.

Breakfast with the Joker as well as the rest of the inmates at Arkham.

Oh, joy!

Wasn’t this going to be fun?

Bruce resolved to try and redress himself.

Pulling on his pair of Arkham issued sweet pants with only slight difficulty, at which Joker thankfully didn’t giggle.

The clown seemed to be thinking.

Planning.

 

He knew he had to be ready to deal with whatever lay ahead of them at breakfast.

Most of the patients there already knew the score.

Don’t touch what the clown calls his.

The only real threat came from any new meat that might be there.

In which case the danger was that Joker would either have to threaten them or worse…

Depending on what they did would depend on what he would have to do.

And depending on what he had to do would result in how bad the punishment would be.

And that could be a very frustrating problem indeed.

He needed to be free for his plan to work.

And to stay free he would need to be on his best behavior

He grabbed up his shirt and pants, as well as Bruce’s shirt.

He carried it over to Bruce and helped him put it on lovingly.

“Come on, handsome. We’ll finish this later. For now, let’s eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry this took this long. I am also sorry I ended it in cliff hanger (mwahaha!) don't worry I'll make up for it in the next chapter, which will be coming soon :)


End file.
